fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
Raki
Appearance She has dirty-blonde hair that is curled at the end, indigo-purple eyes, and light skin. She normally wears a simple outfit that consists of a styled shirt, a belt, and thin leggings. Personality Raki is usually a very serious person. She can often keep a stern expression on her face, being somewhat stoic and not showing emotion. She often does provide insightful statements in conversations, though she doesn't openly talk around people who she is not familiarized with unless they require a response from her. However, this is mostly a sort of professional facade, as she is different around her better friends; she can be fairly outgoing and fun-loving, though she seems to also be a bit sneaky about things. It is known that she is also insecure about herself, and wants to seem more important to everyone. Story Roles Raki was the first psuedo-child of Seira. She was created through the Book of Shadows, with Shane being used as a base. She owns the mansion on top of the Mountain. Hide Spoilers= |-| Show Spoilers= This refers to her roles in the unfinished and currently unpublished story of '''Deep Blue: A Ludusian Tale'. Current canonical roles are undecided.'' Raki was a fairly skilled doctor and often used her home as a 'hospital' of sorts where she would help patients, though it is known that over the long period of time that she was a doctor, many patients would die from their wounds or sicknesses (which were caused by the Separ Monsters), and their spirits would become trapped in the house due to the Book of Shadows being in there. In her home, she was affected by the Blue Curse, brought about by misuse of a forbidden spell from the Book of Shadows, one that was supposed to make her very powerful. The effect of this curse essentially turned her into a demon, changing the style of her DNA completely. The effects were slow at first, as she begun to lose all of her hair, and her skin began to change its' shade, and her eyes began to slowly grow, and her teeth all fell out and were soon after replaced by large sharp ones that bulged out of her mouth, and her body began to grow in size and build (most notable her nose grew to be fairly large), a process that went on for about four months, until she became the creature known as the Ao Oni. The Blue Curse also affected her personality, making her violent, bloodthirsty, manipulative, and hateful. However, her body quickly became unstable with the effect of the curse, and her body exploded, releasing her spirit all over and filling the area with further curse. Some time in between -53 and early -51 ADC, the 'Ao Oni X' came across her home. This Ao Oni X was the unfortunate product of the Wonder Jungle trying to improve on the known species of the planet by creating monsters of the like, as it had by creating humans in correlation with Gridmasks, the moment that the change of Raki's DNA had changed. The spirits of the mansion took over the body of this Ao Oni X, trying to provide it as a suitable host for Raki, but this failed, and killed it. Later, Mori found the Book of Shadows, and took it with him as he left the home. This led to the release of many of the spirits from the mansion (excluding that of Raki and the Ao Oni), and a notable amount of energy resulting from it, which attracted the attention of Revelian, bringing him to the place. He found the body of the Ao Oni, which called to him through the spirit of Raki, and he then created the Ao Oni Original from it, and later the Ao Oni X. Using the DNA from the newly created Ao Onis, Revelian also later conducted experiments to create others of the like, though those that went without a form of 'base' to occupy turned out as failures. So, experiments were conducted to introduce the DNA into living beings, changing their genetic code and turning them into Ao Onis of types. RPG Info Stat Trend Raki is a very powerful opponent. Her offensive stats are not only above average, but her moves are very powerful, as well. It is very punishing to take a hit from her, even if you are her ally, since some of her attacks tend to hit everyone on the field except herself. Accompanying this, her health and defense are average, meaning that she's not such a pushover if you get the chance to attack her. However, her Speed is very low, so it is likely that she will be the last to make a move. Though, with collections of powerful attacks and buffing abilities, her Speed doesn't really matter. Raki is able to precisely channel her aura into specific parts of her body when making moves. This is contrasted from the average person, who only has the ability to focus and release their aura around the body and shape it when making attacks, as she already has it perfectly shaped for the attack itself. She uses this to power both her physical-type attacks and magical-type attacks, which increases the power of the moves when used. Stats *Health: 44 *Attack: 51 *Magic: 61 *Defense: 44 *Speed: 21 Combat Apparati *Attacks ** - Strikes the enemy from behind. Deals X2 damage if it is the first attack. Deals X1.5 damage if the enemy is inflicted with a debuff. ** - Spins around, generating water from below her, into a whirlpool that circles around her. Hits all enemies for physical/water damage. Second hit has a 25% chance to inflict . ** - Releases a giant beam of energy from her mouth. Hits a single enemy and deals 1/3 splash damage to other enemies, as well as dealing 1/5 damage to allies. ** - Jumps and kicks a single enemy for fair damage. Deals X1.5 damage if the enemy is inflicted with . ** - Channels auric energy to roar loudly, intimidating the enemies. Gives -5% debuffs to all stats for opponents. ** - Lunges at an enemy and chomps into them, channeling her aura into her teeth. Hits twice. Has a 80% chance to inflict . A second use of this on an enemy has an 80% chance to inflict . Third use of this on an enemy has a 80% chance to debuff defense by 30%. ** - Uses her aura to change the shape of her arm into a pointed edge, covered with a poisonous substance. Hits a single enemy. Has a 35% chance to inflict . ** - Charges her aura into a substance of complete cold, and lets it out all around her. Does extreme damage to both enemies and allies. Does 1/3 damage back to her. Has a 30% chance to inflict . ** - Throws an orb of auric energy that quickly goes into the middle of the enemies and explodes. Hits all enemies. Has a 55% chance to inflict . ** - Smashes her fist into the top of an enemy's head, powered with her aura, to deal massive damage. ** - Strikes the ground with her auric energy, causing an earthquake. Hits all enemies, and deals 1/4 damage to allies. ** - Encases her body in holy auric energy and lifts a single enemy into the air, and then flying towards her, so that they are damaged both by the physical hitting her body and her auric power. ** - Flashes over the battlefield with images of her memories, created by her aura. Has a 85% chance of inflicting . ** - Hits all enemies with a cone-shaped Magic attack that consists of tiny bits of her aura. ** - Increases Magic by +20%, but decreases evasion by -20%, for the next two turns. Has a 10% chance to randomly buff Defense by +10% when used. ** - Gives the next five attacks a 50% chance to ignore resistances. ** - Gives a 90% evasion rate for physical attacks for the next two turns. ** - Throws three orbs of black auric energy at all enemies. Can decrease enemies' Defense by 10%, at a 35% chance. ** - Jumps slightly and releases holy flames on all enemies. Has a 50% chance of inflicting . ** - Can only be used when she is at low health. Deals outrageous damage to all enemies. ** - Immediately activated upon her death. Only attacks herself. Removes the flesh of demons off of her body, returning it to it's former state. *Armament ** - A shard connected throughout her entire being. Allows her to use abilities that require the honing of aura, and combination of physical and magical abilities. Cannot be stolen from her. ** - Increases Defense by +25%, but decreases Magic by -25%. ** - Increases Magic by +25%, but decreases Defense by -25%. ** - Allows the user to cast incredibly powerful spells and forbidden magics. Cannot be stolen from her. Is rarely used inside of combat. *Traits ** - Increased power at the cost of extreme demonic possession. Cannot be reversed by normal means. ** - Cannot be inflicted with trait-cancelling statuses. Cannot be killed in a single attack. ** - Takes 15% less damage when attacked by an Ao Oni creature. Her Ao Oni Power is stronger than that of other Ao Onis. ** - Has 45% resistance to the effects of . Electric attacks do 15% less damage. ** - Has 50% chance of not taking damage from for each turn. ** - Has 50% resistance to being inflicted with , and Fire attacks do 20% less damage. Also, as 45% resistance to being inflicted with and , and Ice/Freeze attacks do 15% less damage. ** - Has 40% resistance to not attacking enemies when inflicted with , a 45% chance that will not work on the first turn, and a 95% chance to counter with inflicting sleep when inflicted with sleep, removing it from herself. Trivia Gallery Shadowkids Art.png|Raki reading the Book of Shadows with Tadanari and Makina. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Gridmasks